Ellis
Ellis is the playable protagonist of Left 4 Dead 2. He is a goofy, beer-loving smart guy that likes to work with machines. According to Chet, he is "extremely excited" about everything, like managing to visit a concert and kill a lot of zombies, making him more of an optimist, and believes himself to be indestructible. Official Trivia *Ellis' shirt can be unlocked via achievements for Xbox 360 avatars when winning 10 games of Versus mode. *Ellis is the only character to hold his pistol/magnum with one hand. Coach also does this when his health is below 40, but this is due to him being in pain or tired. *Ellis is apparently a Roman Catholic. This is assumed because of his remark about Nick's suit,"I had one just like that. At my first Holy Communion in second grade." *Ellis has many stories to share, most involving his friend Keith in almost fatal accidents. *Ellis' line 'Die, die, my darlings, die, die, die!' is the same as the lyrics to the song 'Die, Die My Darling' by the Misfits. Another line of Ellis' is "I ain't no goddamn sonofabitch"-- another line used in a song by the Misfits: "Where Eagles Dare". Thus it is possible Ellis, or at the very least someone at Valve, is a big Misfits fan. *Ellis has apparently been interested in firearms since a very young age, according to one of his lines when picking an Assault Rifle: "Man, I've wanted this rifle since I was nine." Interestingly, he shows apathy when picking up a heavy machine gun. *There is a meaning behind Ellis' tattoo, answered during the ferry ride in Swamp Fever, it simply means he is 'one badass zombie killing machine', to which Rochelle responds by jokingly commenting on his amazing "foresight", but he may just be joking and Rochelle is just going along with it. *When Ellis picks up a chainsaw, he says "Man, if I lose my hand, I'm stitchin' this thing onto the stump", a possible reference to the cult classic horror movie Army of Darkness, wherein the main character replaces his severed right hand with a chainsaw. *Ellis used to run an auto repair shop together with his friends before the outbreak. They were also in a band in which Ellis played bass. *Ellis' cap carries the same symbol as a scrap metal removal poster seen in The Parish. *Ellis is simply referred to as "mechanic" in the game files. *An interview with Chet has recently stated that Ellis may fall for Zoey in one of the possible dialogues throughout The Passing. *Ellis' name may be a reference to Ellis Square, one of the squares in Savannah's Historical District. The square was demolished to make way for a parking garage, but the parking facility, renamed to Whitaker Street Parking Garage, was moved underground to allow for the square to be rebuilt. *Sometimes when another Survivor dies (mostly Nick), Ellis gets temporary "trauma" as he will stop talking or responding. He starts talking again when the Survivor who died gets revived by using defibrillator , or rescued from rescue closet. This shows that Ellis probably does look up to Nick (and the others) in some ways. *The other survivors occasionally tease Ellis about him being (possibly) mentally unstable, or just downright immature. He doesn't seem to mind. *In Ellis' official picture he is sitting on the back of a pickup truck that is parked outside of the gas station in Hard Rain, the gas pumps of the station can be seen in the background. *Occasionally, when a Jockey jumps on Coach's back he may mistake it for Ellis (probably because of Ellis' goofy attitude.) *He bears a resemblance to Jack, the protagonist of Land of The Dead: Road to Fiddler’s Green.